


送给你的信

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文阿伦x玛格达·埃伦斯坦OOC不可避





	送给你的信

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 阿伦x玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> OOC不可避

玛格达好，我是阿伦。时间紧迫，请原谅我的任性。  
本来我也和警备队的大家一样为守护这座城而努力，但大家好像都看出来我有些心不在焉，催促我给你写信。之前几次都因为工作被我推掉了，这次是因为尤文子爵带来了有关埃伦斯坦家的消息。  
首先……（这一段的文字被涂抹多次无法看清）我听说埃伦斯坦家快要重回元老院序列了，大概等我回去时还能参加玛格达的册封仪式。之后我是不是该改口称你“埃伦斯坦女爵”？比起来我觉得还是“玛格达”比较好……让我现在多叫你几声“玛格达”吧，等事情都结束了或许我就没有资格这么叫你了。  
我有些庆幸当初只邀请玛格达当警备队特殊队员了，这样玛格达就看不到我看到的景象了。那些……（涂抹）就算是卢瓦尔队长有些时候也受不了。玛格达还是不要看到那些比较好，晚上会做噩梦的。  
警备队的大家经常因为各种事情受伤，幸好教会的人一直有提供帮助。玛格达还记得芙尔娜吧？她现在已经能面不改色的救治伤员了。不过她好像面对我的时候还有些怯生生的。我很可怕吗，玛格达？  
不过空闲下来的时候大家也会找乐子，前几天坎吉拉的人来到警备队营地，带着大家开了小型的篝火晚会。看着大家又唱又跳的样子，我想起来以前参加贵族舞会的时候。  
记得我们就是在舞会上认识的，那次刚好也是我第一次正式参加舞会，还和玛格达跳了第一支舞。从那时我就觉得玛格达和其他贵族不一样了，之后好长一段时间内，我在舞会上只敢找玛格达交谈。也多亏了玛格达，我才能逐渐习惯舞会，不过距离上次参加舞会也过了好久了，我也不确定我现在还能不能适应。  
（下段的笔迹和前文不同，略显潦草，明显感觉到是紧急情况下所写。）  
抱歉，玛格达，上次写信到一半出任务去了。现在也是在战斗间隙。  
最近战事频繁，警备队的大家比以前更劳累，已经没有人会起哄让我写信了。  
听说凡瑟尔城内也不是很太平，玛格达你没有事吧？我这边除了多了些敌人的叫声外和之前没什么不同，就是休息不太好。还好我有出发前玛格达送我的吊坠，睡不着的时候我就看里面玛格达的照片，看着玛格达的笑容好像所有的疲劳都消散了。  
有些被我们救下的平民会喊我们“英雄”，还有人会说我为了凡瑟尔奋斗什么的……听到这些我都觉得挺心虚的。或许之前我是单纯为了理想在奋斗吧，但是遇见玛格达后我没那么问心无愧了。我只是……（涂抹）有想守护的人。  
（笔迹不再潦草）  
玛格达，这边战斗快结束了。我的变化有些大，希望不要吓到你。我并不是指我有缺胳膊少腿什么的，但是警备队的大家都说我和以前不一样了，我也不清楚为什么……  
我有个不情之请……尤文子爵说邀请人要正式，不能之前我邀请你去看戏剧一样，所以我跟他借了专门作邀请函的纸和墨水。  
玛格达你会答应的吧？（这句被划掉，勉强能辨认出）  
（信纸到此结束，后附一张质地明显不一样的纸，墨水颜色也更为华丽，笔触也不相同。）  
听说凡瑟尔新开了“电影院”，正在播放《挚爱玛利亚》。玛格达小姐愿意与我同去观赏吗？  
——————————————————————————  
致阿伦大人：  
只要你愿意，无论何时何地，你都可以唤我“玛格达”。  
另：若您平安归来，我随时赴约。  
你的 玛格达  
敬上


End file.
